ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Endangered World Cup! 2014 Havoc for Hellspiral
Hellspiral selects Brazil, his favourite nation, to host the next world cup. He petrifies the people and animals of Brazil to stone, bronze, wax, etc. Can Optimus and his friends protect both Tatu Bola and his World Cup Festival? Story (In Castle Megamo...) *Slaughterhouse Maximum: "Xaztharr-Myn, you have no trouble gettin' in to the cup." *Xaztharr-Myn the Abominable: "I know..." (both laugh) *Biomechanicrush: "Malkor! Look! On Hellspiral's screen!" *Master Malkor: "What? The World Cup-- Given to Brazil!" *Hellspiral: "Nah. It's just a paperwork. Brazil's my favorite country!" *All Villains; "Oh, really?!" *Hellspiral: "Yes, I have." *Papa Roach: "Well, let's steal the World Cup!" (all laugh evilly) *Hellspiral: "Good luck..." (Meanwhile, at the Heroes Alliance HQ...) *Optimus Prime; "Well, things get into it..." *Tatu Bola: "Help! Someone help me! Brazil is turned to stone!" *All Heroes: (gasp) *Tatu Bola: "Not only that, I can no longer play football due to Dr. Nosferatron's spells!" *Optimus Prime; "No! They're turned to bronze as well?" *Tatu Bola: "Yes, and the lives of celebrities from Brazil are waxed!" *Greymon: "Wax, you say?" *Red Power Ranger: "Are there any gold statues?" *Spider-Man: "Possibly!" *Tatu Bola: "You're right, Spidey! Optimus, would you help me? Please!" *Brave Little Toaster: "Let's go!" *Duke: "Yo Joe!" *Optimus Prime: "Transform and Roll Out!" (Meanwhile, in Brasilia...) *Sir Roadkill: "Ha ha ha ha! You've got yerself surrounded, huh? Or surrendered? Or surround-dead?" *Megatron: "There is no-where to run, mascot! Ha! You can not escape!!" *Tatu Bola: "Never, beasts!" *Queen Beryl: "Watch out, ,Megatron!" (Megatron dodges blast) *Optimus Prime "Stop where you are!" *Megatron: "Oh! Optimus Prime, you are here! Too late you are! See for yourself!" *Optimus Prime: (while Megatron laughs) "Oh no! The city is blackened out!" (Meanwhile, in Manaus...) *Madame Lorenzi: (sings in Russian) (screams) *Red Power Ranger: "Who did this? Who?" *Rita Repulsa: "We did that!" *Lord Zedd: "Of course, we did it! Red Ranger, you have come here too late! The chandelier has fallen!" *Krulos: "You have lost, Red Ranger!" (laughs) (Meanwhile, in Curitiba...) *The Tick: "El Seed is gotta be in here somewhere...!" *Greymon: "And so is Myotismon!" *The Tick: "Come on!" *El Seed: "Come here, fools! There's no escape from El Seed in this Botanical Garden of--" *Greymon: "Stop!" *The Tick: "You are going nowhere!" *Myotismon: "You have come too late, for the plants have been rotten and uprooted!" (both Myotismon and El Seed laugh evilly) (Meanwhile, in Rio De Janiero...) *Master Malkor: "That darned Olympics and the World Cup in the same nation and city? Oh... Green Goblin! General Woundwort! Snow Queen! Shendu! Attack!" *Spider-Man: "Rio's in trouble again!" *Green Goblin: "You arrived too late, Spidey!" *Spider-Man: "Norman Osborne!!" *Green Goblin: "Soon everyone will recognise my face! And they will be turned into... Pumpkin bombs! Ha ha!" *Spider-Man: "No!" *Shendu: "You have been too late for this, Spider-Fool!" *Snow Queen: "We have been gathering the Armadillo Talisman for Shendu." *General Woundwort: "And if that's not enough to become too late..." *All Villains; "We all disappear!" (Meanwhile, in Sao Paulo...) *Superman: "Stop where you are, Bizarro!" *Bizarro: "Superman? Captain America?" *Captain America: "That's right, Bizarro. Hand over the World Cup. Now!" *Bizarro: "You too late to handle this!" (throws the World Cup into the hands of good) *Superman: "Hand over Sao Paulo!" *Bizarro: "You too late! Me have Sao Paulo under Bizarro control! Ha ha!" (disappears) (Meanwhile, in the Amazon Rainforest...) *Ultraman: (shouts) *Master Xandred: "I will destroy you! And I will this time! You are too late! Look at the rainforest, filled with Sanzu River fire!" *Ultraman: "Onore!" (Meanwhile, in Brasilia...) *Tatu Bola: "Aaah!" *Optimus Prime: "Protect Tatu Bola!" *All Heroes: (teleported) "Right!" *Megatron: (laughing with other villains) "You're always too late!" (laughs with other villains) *Tatu Bola: "Stop! I know one mission against evil... with the Heroes Alliance! For the World Cup!" *Optimus Prime: "Let's do it, Tatu Bola!" (battle Megamo and Hellspiral's men, until they win) (Later, in the Heroes Alliance Base...) *Optimus Prime: "Well done, Tatu Bola, for this, you are rewarded the Heroes Alliance official mascot!" *Tatu Bola: "Yes, I think it is... beautiful." Category:Heroes Alliance